The proposed research has three overall objectives: (1) to describe, in a national representative sample, the natural history and the patterns of nonmedical use of psychoactive drugs among young women between the ages of 18 and 30, including an oversample of black women; (2) To determine the psychosocial correlates of such use; and (3) To examine the mutual interactions between various forms of drug use and social role participation by women. Household interviews, averaging one and half hours in duration will be conducted with a probability sample of 5,450 women. Of these, approximately 1,080 will be black women oversampled in a ratio of 2 to 1. Detailed retrospective life histories of drug use and social role participation from age 14 will be obtained. The following roles will be investigated: education, work, marriage, childbearing, and delinquency. Use of ten classes of drugs will be measured: cigarettes, alcohol, marihuana, psychedelics, heroin, other opiates, cocaine, and nonmedical use of stimultants, sedatives and tranquilizers. Special attention will be paid to the use of alcohol and marihuana. Respondents' selected attitudes and psychological functioning will also be assessed. Developmental processes in drug behavior will be identified. The effects of drug use on social role participation as well as the effects of role participation on drug use will be examined. Aspects of role participation to be investigated include rates of participation, timing of entry into and exit from roles, stability of participation, and satisfaction with participation.